


By Candlelight

by ReevaKnight



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReevaKnight/pseuds/ReevaKnight
Summary: Edelgard always did work too late and too hard. Byleth wanted her dear wife to join her in bed. If the Emperor wouldn't sleep next to her in bed then Byleth would simply sleep next to her while she worked.But things didn't seem to work out how Byleth initially thought...
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	By Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Hello everyone! If anyone is waiting for an update for 'Tears in the darkness'. Sorry! I'm half way through chapter 2 and I'm now going right back to it. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I now have a lovely Beta helping me! This is the first one she has edited, done a great job.

Soft rustles, soon joined by small whimpers into the grand room as a lithe but toned body shifted. Groggy eyes opened slowly, vision unfocused, squinting as she struggled to see. Darkness hung over the place like a cloak, keeping full vision from the waker. Eyes began to focus now, as she pulled herself from the land of dreams into the waking world, a tinge of comfort and happiness just on the edge of her senses. 

She knew she had been having a good dream, even if she couldn’t remember it now. 

That didn’t matter though, the sheets glided off her form as she rose from where she lay, indigo strands of hair falling over her vision. Blinking eyes were now focused and taking in the room, a room more massive than any inn she had ever frequented while she was a mercenary, even when she was a professor, more lavish and decorated than she was comfortable with. But there was one single reason that this room now felt like home. 

Byleth shifted over from where she was propped up to the other side of the silk sheets, expecting to find her partner… her wife… 

But the other side was empty, the bed still at least somewhat made on that side, not counting the apparent ruffles from herself as she slept. Byleth frowned, where was she? She found herself reaching out a hand, cold; the sheets were cold, she had not been to bed. Byleth quickly stifled a yawn, what time was it? It was still so dark it had to be the middle of the night still… surely. She hoped so, for her wife’s sake, that was the case. 

Byleth pushed herself up to a sitting position now, better to take in the room with her limited vision. Although… her vision was aided by a soft wavering light nearly cut off by a nearby door. Byleth could only frown again, the telltale sign that a certain Emperor was still very much awake and working away, the grand bedroom of the Emperor and her Empress was soon forgotten as Byleth pulled the warm sheets from her body and scooted to the edge of the bed, the sheets were left where they fell as she rose from the cushioned bed. 

She automatically scanned for her robe to cover herself, hours ago when Byleth had asked Edelgard to come to bed initially, and her dear wife had said ‘soon,’ she had decided to surprise the overworking Emperor by leaving herself naked. Naked to the eyes of her wife, wanting to see that blush at finding out that Byleth was waiting for her like this. Looking forward to cuddling her like this even if Edelgard had been too embarrassed to likewise undress. It was only under sheets anyway; besides back when clean clothes were not always commonplace back in the Blade Breakers, there were times she had had to sleep in her clothes or butt naked. It didn’t matter to her back then and didn’t matter to her now; what did matter to her was a certain person seeing her like this. 

She found she was starting to enjoy seeing her wife looking at her, really looking at her; it was different than just necessity. This was because they wanted to; it made it special.

But the Emperor hadn’t come to bed. Her surprise had been ruined, Byleth guessed that the White-haired maiden might not even make it to bed tonight, she always did like to work herself too hard. Always trying to make sure everything was better, the repairs, the people, the laws, the future, everyone else, but not El. El was always something to be sacrificed, even when she didn’t need to sacrifice herself anymore. No matter how many times Byleth had told her. 

A sudden thought came to her then. If El didn’t want to come to bed… then Byleth would simply go to her. She was going to sleep next to Edelgard, no matter where that was. 

Byleth abandoned her search for the crimson robe, adorned with the badge of the Adrestian Empire, instead leaving the shared bed to pad softly over to where the light was emitting from. 

The carpet underfoot was fluffy and without a single thread missing or out of place. Nothing could be lacking in the Emperor’s chambers after all, even if Byleth would never get used to it. A warm bed, a bath, and a good meal was all the luxury she had needed growing up. 

The door ahead of her was pulled closed, but not shut, the fluttering glow surrounded the gap in between the elegant wooden door and the likewise elegant frame. Byleth reached out, and without a sound placed her fingers along the fancy door handle, the cold metal warming to her touch, this wasn’t some old creaky door that had been left. Just like everything else it was kept in prime condition. Byleth pulled at the door, it gave way easily, the candlelight from the room beyond leaking in from the created space. 

The warmth that Byleth held from the bed had quickly vanished once she was away from the sheets, it wasn’t a cold night, but goosebumps arose along her skin as she peeked into the opposite room. 

The room next to the Emperor’s bedroom was the Emperor’s personal office, the first room someone would walk into when they entered the chambers, but likewise a personal space. Byleth popped her head inside, her eyes adjusting to the candlelight that flooded the room. 

Sure enough, there she was. The familiar head of white hair still in those side buns with her crown still atop her head. Byleth shook her head; there was no way she could go back to bed now. More awake than before but still feeling sleep tugging at her mind, she softly stepped into the room. The room was just as elegant as the bedroom, but Byleth paid no attention to the decor as she moved toward her prey. 

The scritch of a writing quill could now be heard as Byleth grew closer, the trained mercenary didn’t make a sound until it was too late. She stood just behind the ruler of all of Fodlan, the one person who had changed the course of history and the woman who owned her heart…

Without warning, she leaned forward and encircled her arms around the mighty Emperor…

Edelgard visibly jumped and froze as sudden bare arms entered her vision and wrapped around her.   
“What are you doing still up? Come to bed, El…” Byleth asked of her wife. A slight pleading edged into her tired words. The body underneath her relaxed once she had processed what was happening and who it was.   
“Sorry my teacher...Byleth… I still have work to do.” Byleth ignored the fact that Edelgard was still trying to break her habit of always calling her the old name from the academy. Byleth, in response, only leaned forward, closer to the love of her life. Her bare stomach and thighs were now leaning against the cold chair, trying to look over and see what she was working on, surely it could wait till morning. 

But with that action, something else was pressed up against the woman underneath her. Byleth knew very well what she was doing and did it anyway. She wasn’t sure if it was just because it was late, or she just really wanted to try and read the writing that Edelgard was doing, but her very bare breasts were now pressed against the back of the Emperor’s head. 

Once again, that made Edealgard freeze, and this time she did not start back up her writing. Her head whipped to the side to try and look at Byleth… before a very obvious blush rose on her face. Even under the candlelight. 

“You are naked.” She spoke matter of factly. Byleth could only smirk now; maybe she could drag the Emperor back to bed now that she was quite distracted.   
“I am.” Byleth answered.   
“W-why are you naked?!” Byleth could have sworn that her voice rose in pitch, was she really still not used to seeing her naked? Even now? She thought back to all those times back at the academy when she had stripped off her sweaty clothing after practise, or when she and a few members of the Black eagles went to the sauna… actually… now she thought about it, maybe Edelgard hadn't changed, even older, and married.

“I was waiting for you in bed. Come on…” The white-haired woman didn’t turn back to her now and instead tried to go back to her writing, with a deep breath that made Byleth laugh El spoke again.   
“I’m sorry my tea-Byleth… I need to get this finished.” But that only made the Indigo pout.   
“You said that before I went to bed to wait for you.”   
“W-well it’s still true.” The scratching started back up again as the Emperor got back to work. 

“I want to sleep next to my wife, no matter where she is.” Byleth announced. 

With a slight eep from the younger woman, Byleth quickly spun around the chair and right onto the lap of her dear Emperor. Uncaring that she was giving her dear wife an eyeful. 

“Professor!” El squeaked out as Byleth plopped onto her lap and into her space. Attempts to stick to Byleth’s name now forgotten.   
The still very naked empress settled herself on Edelgard’s lap, her legs straddling either side of El’s as she leaned down to lay against her wife’s chest. Her head was resting against the other’s shoulder, her arms snaking around the back of Edelgard. 

Byleth didn’t say anything more as she lay against her dear wife; this was exactly where she wanted to be, it wasn’t perfect but it didn’t matter. 

“My teacher…” Edelgard’s voice softened now as Byleth cuddled against her, even as the body was still stiff underneath her, she didn’t have to look up to know that a deep blush would be decorating her face. A hand now rested against the back of Byleth, drawing her in closer. A smile crept onto the edges of the Indigo’s lips, holding the Emperor close. 

For a while, Byleth was quite content to simply lie there, breathing in the scent of her dearest as the scratching resumed behind her; unfortunately she wasn’t able to stop her own shiver. Byleth whimpered under her breath as the cold of the night managed to worm it’s way under her skin, even being next to another person wasn’t helping. 

Once again, the scratching stopped. 

“Are you cold?” 

Byleth opened her eyes again and shifted to glance up at her love. Edelgard’s eyes were no longer looking at her work and instead down to the empress on her lap. In this glow of the candlelight Byleth couldn’t help but examine Edelgard’s face… the face she fell in love with, the face of the girl she saved that day, the student, the flame emperor, the Emperor of Adrestia… her lover… her wife. She saw all of those things in a single moment; all of it was written upon her face. Yet right now, in the dark of night with only a single small light to break through it, was Edelgard. Her eyes softened as a small smile lit up her features; she only ever looked that way toward Byleth… only her. 

Byleth nodded now, breaking the magic of the moment. She couldn’t hide it as another shiver wracked her form. 

“One moment…” 

At that, the Emperor twisted round slightly to reach for something that was hanging over the side of the back of the chair, with a ruffle of material the heavy cloak dropped from its place.

The heavy weight of the cloak soon draped around Byleth’s shoulders like a blanket. Enveloping her in the scent and feel of the Emperor of Adrestia and her wife that was now holding her so close. Edelgard’s hand was still under the cloak and now idly stroking the teacher’s back. Byleth felt utter peace here now… 

But there was no way she could sleep now. All of this had made her sleepiness leak out of her and alertness was taking its place. Energy crackled through her form as she only drew closer to the space between Edelgard’s shoulder and neck. Byleth remembered the very first time Edelgard had been so close to her, during training as a student, she remembered wondering why it made her feel different than the others did. She just didn’t understand; she remembered when she had been asleep for so long, when Edelgard had finally seen her again for what was… to the Emperor at least… a long five years of searching and praying. That scent had been there too… it had made Byleth feel whole and just… herself. Not the ashen demon nor the enlightened one… just her. It was all Edelgard, and she never could get enough of it. 

Byleth leaned closer still until her cheek was touching her neck now. She didn’t want to be anywhere else. Byleth’s hands roamed along Edelgard’s clothed back as she nuzzled into her neck, her hands started to ever so slightly hasten in their movements as Byleth rose higher, above the clothes, above the neckline and against the soft, supple, warm flesh of her beloved. Edelgard’s hair brushing along her other cheek.

“Byleth…?!” Came the surprised squeak from her Emperor, fingers holding to Byleth’s back shaking, before tightening as the Indigo pressed her lips against the bare skin of her wife. Gently caressing the smooth skin she saw as perfect, Byleth couldn’t get close enough, she kissed and nibbled at the skin on offer to her. Keenly aware of the body underneath stiffening as the hand shook attached to her back. She hadn’t noticed until just now, but… the scratching of the quill had long since ceased. 

A second hand joined the first at her back, this one above the cloak but… likewise holding on to her as if she might possibly move away or vanish right before her eyes.

Small whimpers escaped Edelgard’s lips as Byleth teased and played with her, Byleth still ventured up, eager to explore all of the skin that was on show to her. Over her jawline, kissing and caressing the tender flesh there, across her cheek, feeling the slack of the white-haired woman’s jaw under her as small moans and whimpers filled the air, Byleth’s heart rate spiked as she heard the noises. She wanted to draw more from her; she felt this need to hear more of her dear wife. The side of the Emperor only she got to see. 

The empress’ ministrations reached ever onwards, over her cheek until Byleth’s lips connected with the corner of Edelgard’s mouth…

Suddenly a hand clamped down on her shoulder, and she was yanked back. 

Shock shook the ex-mercenary as she was wrenched away from the warmth and scent of her Edelgard.

But the sight that greeted her was worth it. 

A deep rosy blush now covered the Emperor’s face, her eyes were lidded, and her mouth was parted as she visibly took in breaths, the lust evident. 

“My teacher… I thought you were tired?” Her voice attempted to gain control of itself, the drawl shifting to one of command, trying to pull the mask of the Emperor back down, trying and failing. Byleth could only smile at her now. Especially as Edelgard’s eyes travelled down the professor’s chest to stare at a particular asset now staring her right in the face… before her gaze shot back up a bit too quickly. 

“Not anymore…” Was Byleth’s only response as she pulled her hands away from Edelgard’s back, bringing them up to her face instead.   
“Wha-” But El didn’t get to finish before Byleth’s hands lay gently over the sides of her face, their gazes connected as the ex-teacher leaned down to press their lips together. 

A burst of happiness blossomed inside Byleth; she had never felt an emotion such as this with anyone else; she didn’t want to. This was just for them, only for them. The powerful, beautiful emotion grew inside of her, like a flower erupting from the earth, reaching for the sun… Edelgard was her sun. Edelgard was the one who made her feel like this. 

Byleth’s lips roved and caressed the other’s. She didn’t know what she did to deserve this… if only her past self had had any idea of how her life would pan out when she had dashed across the battlefield to jump in front of the knife-wielding girl.

The ex-teacher’s tongue asked for entrance; without hesitation Edelgard accepted her. A heat bubbled inside of Byleth even as she basked in the rays of her Emperor’s love. Her tongue brushed over her love’s as they danced together. It was Byleth’s turn to let out a small moan. 

Too soon, they had to break apart for air. 

A small trail of spit connected them even as their lust-filled eyes never left the other. The ex-mercenary lowered her hands away as she stared… instantly missing the warmth of the other. The trail finally broke as their distance increased, panting and staring… infatuated with the other, Byleth knew this; she could see it written all over her wife’s face. A mirror of her own.   
Edelgard was the first to speak. 

“I see you aren’t going to let me work…” A teasing and playful tone washed over her lust-filled voice. “... Maybe I’ll just have to tire you out.” 

Without warning, Edelgard made a move that even Byleth the Imperial Tactician did not come to expect. The Emperor grabbed her and moved her, so she was no longer straddling her lap, but was now across it. With Byleth’s back now leaning against the side of the elegant official chair and her legs were over the other. Just like that… Byleth had lost control of the situation. 

She was now the one spread, open, and vulnerable before the great Adrestian Emperor.

Shock replaced the lust covering Byleth’s face and form from a second ago, yet the playfulness on Edelgard’s face only increased, even if the blush she is trying so hard to pretend isn’t there is quite evidently and obviously, still adoring her. The powerful crimson cloak that was only allowed to be worn by the Emperor herself still covered her shoulders and billowed out under her body, trailing down to the floor now. Her El never gave her a chance to recover as she once more dove back in to assault Byleth’s lips. The ex-mercenary had clearly made a miscalculation somewhere… however, this was a situation she found she did not hate. Far from it.

This time it was Edelgard’s lips seeking entry inside of her lover and wife. Byleth accepted her, always would. She enjoyed the feeling of being connected once again before she felt a bare hand delicately trace her jawline. They slowly kissed as a single finger graced her skin, tracing a line down her neck and to the peak of her collarbone, following the point down to the indent between. She didn’t stop. The single digit of the hand that Byleth knew still wore her father’s ring… her ring… travelled further still and came to rest between her breasts. 

Slowly the tongue inside of her mouth pulled away, lips leaving her own as Byleth could only whimper and whine out. Opening her eyes to stare at her sun. Even as both love and lust coalesced inside of her, melting her from the inside out. 

“Is this what you wanted?” 

Byleth didn’t say anything; she couldn’t, as the hand that rested on her chest moved to caress and fondle the sensitive mound of flesh. So gentle, Byleth didn’t know what had come over Edelgard, whatever it was, she liked it. A lot. This felt like the Emperor was truly the owner of her heart and having what she wanted, Byleth didn’t quite expect this change in behaviour from the normally blushing and embarrassed Edelgard. But her wife only cradled her closer as her hand traced the flesh of Byelth’s chest. The Indigo was super sensitive to any touch from her love, which made her notice the slight tremor of the hand cradling her, or of the fingers touching her. Edelgard was still not used to doing this, still not used to seeing the naked form of her wife open and willing for her. Maybe Byleth should tell her she didn’t have to do this? The ex-teacher didn’t want El to have to force herself on Byleth’s account. 

Yet as she looked up at the Emperor’s eyes… she saw only love and affection there, with the lust on the surface. No this wasn’t a forced act, El wanted to do this, she was just nervous. The last thing Byleth wanted to do was break the moment and draw attention to the fact that El was nervous and unsure. She wanted Edelgard to feel confident and in control. So Byleth went along with it all. After all… she was adoring the attention her sun gave her. 

Edelgard’s fingers felt all around the skin of her ex-professor. Before quickly passing along Byleth’s nipple, that made the Indigo whine out and softly bite her lip. She caught El’s eyes flick up to her with a smirk, proud of the reaction she pulled from her wife. Now she gave all of her attention to that sensitive area, playing and teasing her nipple as Byleth squirmed slightly in her lap. This was all so slow and teasing. The lust inside of Byleth grew in strength and started to flow down her form. She began to pant as the touches and caress grew harsher, Edelgard shifted her grip on the Empress and pulled her close, so that her chin rested on Byleth’s forehead. She hummed out in something that sounded like a mix of happiness and need, as she pressed a light kiss against her lover. 

All the while, the hand that had been so intent on teasing Byleth’s chest drove lower now… the feeling in the pit of her stomach followed her movements, as fingers traced her stomach and down further still. Her abdomen tensed as she felt the fingers grace her flesh, something inside of her spiked with a need for the woman that held her so. She knew a certain part of her started to get hot and cry out to be touched. 

Byleth instinctively opened her legs for her Emperor who held her, tracing her fingers lower still, Edelgard nuzzled her cheek against Byleth’s forehead now as those fingers roved over her pelvis and lower still… down to the prize that nestled between her ex-teacher’s legs. Byleth couldn’t stop an impatient huff from escaping her throat; a soft chuckle was her only response; she felt a smile ease into the side of Edelgard’s lips that were against her. The slight shaking of nervousness lessoned, as if that huff had told Edelgard exactly how much Byleth wanted her. 

Those fingers dipped lower, sliding down into her most sensitive and hidden area, an area only one person she allowed and ever wanted to show to. The person who, as she was thinking, now slid her fingers over her evidently wet nether lips… 

Byleth squirmed once more in Edelgard’s grasp. The spike of lust punctured her and sent a sudden heat through her to settle on the area that her Emperor was touching. Sending shockwaves through her form, but it wasn’t enough, El was teasing her. Byleth hardly cared that she knew how wet she was for her, of course she was, she needed her touch. Always did now, always will. Byleth’s hand rose as she clutched her fingers to Edelgard’s chest now, bunching the material between her fingers as she tensed from the touch. That only made the smile of Byleth’s lover into a grin. 

Those fingers toyed with her even as Byleth rocked her hips into the touch unconsciously. 

Sure enough, El drew her fingers back… to then push into the folds of her dear ex-professor. That made Byleth whimper and moan as she felt the fingers directly on where the heat was most apparent, the core of her being that cried out for touch. Her thighs shivered from the feeling as Byleth gritted her teeth and held on to her ex-student. 

Edelgard’s fingers explored the overly sensitive area that was all Byleth, slow and steady as her fingers travelled everywhere and found every detail except where Byleth truly needed her. A small plea like noise left Byleth’s lips, she was incoherent and acted on pure instinct as all she could really do was feel. She knew Edelgard’s fingers were now drenched with her; that was the only way she could slide so easily over her. But she was far too lost in the haze of her mind to feel even a hint of embarrassment now. Not when those fingers finally found that small nub of pleasure…

Fingers tightened on the Emperor’s clothes as they threatened to go white with effort, as Edelgard traced and toyed now with Byleth’s clit. Waves of pure bliss washed over her, each higher than the last as all the teasing and build up had worked her into a state of high sensitivity. Each peak threatened to push her further and further towards an edge, an edge she could already see. Fingers left the clothes to cover her mouth now. 

But even as Edelgard’s fingers began to move faster in their movements, she whispered to her lover cradled in her arms.   
“I want to hear you…” 

That was all she had to say before Byleth dropped her hand from her mouth, to leave it instead tensing over her chest, her muscles building up and tight as the pleasure shot through her form and threatened to burst the banks of her mind. 

Byleth’s moans increased as her Emperor pushed her further towards release, Edelgard’s fingers only increased in pace as the Empress’ moans grew louder.

A sudden tenseness ran through Byleth’s body as she hit the edge of her lust, and fell. Her whole body went stiff and rigid for a second until she broke, and Byleth panted and moaned hard, clinging to nothing but air as she rode the pure pleasure and bliss that shot through her, the waters of feeling rose over the bank and over her. Drenching her as wave after wave of pure euphoria washed over her. All the while, Edelgard kept up her now nearly rough pace, riding Byleth through her release. She didn’t even pay attention to what sound she was making… she didn’t care. She couldn’t think, nothing but the pleasure that Edelgard was giving her filled her head. 

Byleth was forced to pant now to try and get her breath back after such a rush and high. Pure love erupted inside of her chest after the waters had receded to a duller but still sensitive ache… her muscles relaxed, at least from the iron-like grip they had over her. 

But Edelgard didn’t stop. 

The Emperor nudged the forehead of her dear ex-teacher now, Byleth looked up to see her. What greeted her took her breath away. The pure lust addled expression of her most precious person, awash with love and warmth. She could only stare as the fingers that had assailed her clit dipped lower once again, brushing against her soaking entrance, the way deep inside of her that was dripping wet… eager for the woman that was holding her. 

Even as Byleth gazed up at the love of her life, with Edelgard staring at her just as intently… watching her… she felt slender fingers intrude and penetrate her… 

Her eyes widened as a small smirk appeared on Edelgard’s lips, her fingers edged further and further inside of her, deeper and deeper as she felt Edelgard inside of her. Byleth couldn’t hold the stare and threw her head back as she whimpered in delight. She could feel her beloved’s fingers as they explored inside of her now, Byleth’s whimpers and moans came unbidden as Edelgard forced her fingers in as deep as they would manage as if she was seeking to claim every part of her. 

That same spike of lust from before ruptured her, ripping through her now, she couldn’t stop it even if she wanted to, the water roiling once again as the pleasure filled her system. Fingers pumped into her fast as Edelgard lay claim to Byleth’s body, with the ex-teacher only wanting, needing more of her. Just as the movement had peaked with Byleth starting to come back to herself through the haze of pleasure, Edelgard surprised her once again… she curled her fingers inside of the Empress and lay her palm flat against Byleth’s clit. That pushed Byleth back under the current of bliss once more, drowning in the feeling as the waves smashed against the barriers of her mind. Her Emperor began to move, harsher, rougher than before, as if she was breaking down the walls of Byleth’s release. Edelgard herself reached deep inside of Byleth and pushed her over the edge. 

Byleth knew she was making far too much noise now. But she didn’t care and… couldn’t help it. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if someone was going to raise this tomorrow. But her dear ex-student did nothing to silence her, Byleth cried out as the euphoria pulled her down into the depths and didn’t let her back up. 

It was so much all at once, and she was struggling for breath, Edelgard was there every step of the way, riding the wave right at her side. Pushing her onwards, keeping it going. The bliss knocked her sideways as the Emperor pumped her fingers into her harshly. Fully claiming the Empress. 

Byleth felt her throat cry out for her to stop… she only realised when the wave finally started to recede… the pleasure that held her under beginning to abate and disappear back to the corners of her mind. Edelgard however was still keeping her pace… 

Byleth struggled for words now.   
“S-stop…” She managed out to her, feeling raw. Immediately El did as she asked and slowly pulled her drenched fingers out of deep inside her Byleth. The Emperor who was claiming her Empress was gone now, leaving only Edelgard and Byleth… 

“W-was that ok, my teacher?” A small voice whispered out to her, unable to stop the nervousness leaking back in. The mask of the confident lover falling away, leaving the shy girl who still blushes when seeing her naked. Byleth loved it, loved her, loved all of it. She felt very proud of her; she didn’t want to show anything which made it seem she hadn’t enjoyed herself thoroughly… even as her entrance was now ever so slightly sore from the harsh treatment, but even that she loved. 

“Goddess yes…” She gasped out to her. The tenseness she didn’t realise was there seeped out of her wife. Edelgard sighed in relief and smiled sweetly back at her.   
“Good because I…” With that, her gaze snapped away from her with another deep blush. “...I think I’d like to go to bed now.” 

Byleth had to stop herself from laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! I hope all of you enjoyed too!
> 
> Here is my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ReevaKnight)


End file.
